


The Heads of My Enemies for My Body

by WhiteRosewithThorns



Category: The Cousins' War Series - Philippa Gregory, The White Princess (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRosewithThorns/pseuds/WhiteRosewithThorns
Summary: Lizzie knew the real murderers of her brothers.She wanted to be Queen of England.She wanted to marry for love.She would have it all.





	The Heads of My Enemies for My Body

The King was alone when Lizzie came to him. She curtsied and said, "You mustn't torture yourself. The murderers of my brothers are still out there."

"Are they?" The King asked. "Your mother is utterly convinced that I am the killer."

"But you are not," Lizzie insisted. "I know you wouldn't do anything as such. Mother is only angry, but she knows the truth." She came closer to him and touched his cheek. "Don't blame yourself, my love."

Lizzie had loved the King and she expressed her love for him openly. After the Queen's death, rumors and whispers in the court had it that the King will marry Lizzie to keep the York forces aligned to him.

"Who are they?" The King demanded. "The killers of the princes."

Lizzie whispered several names in his ear.

The King's face became still, but then relaxed.

"They are my enemies, and yours too," Lizzie said. "Margaret Beaufort was telling me that you will never love me. Mother laughed at me when I told her about my love for you."

"I do love you."

Lizzie's eyes brightened. 

"I hate myself for it," the King continued. "But I do love you."

Lizzie nodded, and they embraced and kissed.

"Oh my love," Lizzie whispered in between her breaths. "I love you, for you and me. We cannot let Tudor have the throne."

He kissed her on the face and then her ear. He traced her full cleavage before he loosened her lace and pulled down her neckline to expose her breast. Lizzie giggle and laughed out of pleasure when he took her rosy pearl into his mouth. She stopped him before he could undress her any further.

"No, love," she said. "We must wait, until our enemies are defeated."

* * *

Soon Lady Margaret Beaufort and her husband Stanley were in the Tower.

Lizzie was overjoyed. She went to the King's bedchamber using the secret passage, and the two embraced and kissed hungrily. He stripped her of her dress and pushed her onto the bed.

"Love, no," she resisted but he overpowered her.

He forcefully tugged her shift over her head and ripped her stockings off her legs. Lizzie crossed her arms to cover her breasts but he held her arms down and sucked her nipples. He moved down and pulled her thighs apart. Lizzie twisted and bent her body as he played with her folds. She let out a cry when he inserted his fingers into her.

Her body was in sweat and her nipples erected.

"When we defeat Tudor, you will behead them, will you love?" She asked, panting. "Because I don't want to wait any longer."

She rolled over and rested her head on his stomach.

"Do you think what we are doing is wrong? Sinful?" She asked. "I don't, because my love for you is pure and true. Mother may loved father, but her real love is Uncle Anthony. When she heard Uncle Anthony died, she was at a loss. I never saw her as thus, not even when father died. I love you, even if you are not the King."

* * *

Tudor was defeated. A grand fest was held.

Lizzie sat not too far from the King and three plates were presented before her. After the covers were lifted, to the shock of all guests, it was revealed to be the heads of Henry Tudor, Margaret Beaufort, and Thomas Stanley.

After the fest was over, the King retired to his chamber where he found Lizzie waiting for him, in his bed and naked.

"Now my love," she said. "Make love to me. We shall conceive our rose of York."


End file.
